


Not Quite Sky High

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: Girls Like Girls (Like Boys Do) [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Femslash, Meta!Lisa, School for Superheroes/Supervillains, Sky High Elements, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, I wouldn't mess with her, if I was you. That’s Lisa Snart,” Iris said as she glanced at the girl, admiration clear in her dark eyes. “I mean, she’s brilliant, sure. But she’s also volatile.” </p><p>Shawna’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?” she said. </p><p>“I mean that Snart, her brother, and her brother’s best friend are dangerous. Leonard’s a cryo, Rory’s a pyro. and Snart’s capable of Astral Projection and Flight. She’s pretty dangerous too - which I think is less about her powers and more about her mind. </p><p>“Anyway, I just suggest being careful around her and her group of Rogues,” Iris finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Sky High

**Author's Note:**

> Written for andyneedstostop on tumblr. I'm not super happy with this one, but ah well. It's still pretty good if I do say so myself. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or it's characters.

 

_Shawna_

“Lashawn Baez? You wouldn’t happen to be the daughter of Tomas Baez, would you?” Miss McCabe asked.

Shawna blinked at her **Specialties** teacher. “Uh,” she said. “Yeah. Tomas was my dad - and I prefer Shawna to Lashawn, Miss McCabe.”

Miss McCabe smiled at Shawna. “You may call me Vixen or Mari, Shawna. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you - your father was a great man. He was almost my friend Cindy’s partner, but they both decided it would be better if they worked separately. I am deeply sorry for your loss.”

Shawna glanced away. “It’s...it’s fine,” she said. “Can we get started on the lesson?”

Mari smiled, a wolfish tilt to her lips. “Very well.”

 

* * *

 

“Hello!” a chirpy voice said, tearing Shawna’s concentration away from her lunch. “You’re a Freshman too, right?” It was Iris West and she had a bright smile on her face.

Shawna arched her eyebrows. “Yeah,” she said. “Shawna Baez. And you’re Iris West, Chronokinesis.”   
  
“Yep! You’re...Teleportation, right?”

“Mm-hmm.Why?”   
  
Iris shrugged. “I noticed you when we were being...Sorted.” She smirked. “I had an urge to congratulate you.” Her smirk transformed into a bright smile.

“Why?”   
  
“For getting placed in the Hero track. I mean, I don’t think it matters much, but you seemed happy!”

Shawna snorted and nodded. “Thanks,” she said, before being distracted by a sly laugh. She looked up to see a curvy brunette perched on a guy’s lap, her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Oh, I wouldn't mess with her, if I was you. That’s Lisa Snart,” Iris said as she glanced at the girl, admiration clear in her dark eyes. “I mean, she’s brilliant, sure. But she’s also volatile.”

Shawna’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?” she said.

“I mean that Snart, her brother, and her brother’s best friend are dangerous. Leonard’s a cryo, Rory’s a pyro. and Snart’s capable of Astral Projection and Flight. She’s pretty dangerous too - which I think is less about her powers and more about her mind.

“Anyway, I just suggest being careful around her and her group of Rogues,” Iris finished.

“Rogues? Who came up with that?” Shawna asked as she raked fingers through her short, bushy curls.

Iris laughed. “My foster-brother Barry did,” she said, rolling her eyes fondly. “He’s a sophomore, a year younger than Snart’s brother and Rory and the same year as Snart and apparently they have a bit of a rivalry going on.”

Shawna laughed. “You wanna’ sit down?” she asked, gesturing to the seat next to her. Iris grinned and nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

_Lisa_

“So, sis, what are you planning to do this year?” Len asked.

Lisa shrugged as she braided her freshly-dyed hair. “I don’t know, Lenny. Now that Lewis is in prison and we’re finally free...I won’t be pulling away from the Rogues, exactly, but I plan to open up my options.”

Len arched an eyebrow. “Okay. Just don’t make any enemies with my group, Lise. I actually like most of them.”   
  
“Especially Mick,” she sang, smirking at him.

He scowled at her. “Oh, shut up.”

She stuck her tongue out. “Nah.”

He growled and wrinkled his nose. “Goddamn it, Lisa. Why are you so annoying?” he asked. Lisa laughed at him and shrugged.

“It’s my job as your baby sister!”

 

 

* * *

 

“Ooh, who’s the cutie?” Axel asked, gesturing at a black girl that was sitting alone at a table. From where she sat in Roscoe’s lap, teasing him and her brother, Lisa twisted her body to face the girl and watched as she was joined by another black girl.

“That’s Lashawn ‘Shawna’ Baez,” Hartley said, twirling his fork in his lunch. “Daughter of Tomas Baez, better known as Void, and a Teleporter. Just like daddy dearest - or she was.”

“Was?” Lisa asked.

“Void died from kidney failure three years ago and Baez has been living with her grandma since.”

Lisa smirked at him. “How do you know everything about everyone?” she asked.

Hartley looked at her with a deadpan stare. “I’m observative, Glider. Unlike you.” Lisa made a face at him before laughing.

“You’re so cute, Piper,” she simpered. “Trying to insult me.”

She knew Roscoe, Len, and Mick were all scowling at Hartley but she ignored them and slid off Roscoe’s lap. “See you, kiddos,” she said. “I’m gonna go talk to the Fish.”

“I’d be careful around the other girl if I was you, Lisa,” Hartley said. “That’s Iris West, Flash’s foster-sister.”

Lisa froze and scowled before turning back to Hartley. “Should I be worried?”

“Apparently West’s power is Chronokinesis. But, from what I know, she’s a bit less judgemental than her brother. At least, that’s what I heard. And I heard it from Black Canary too. And while she’s pretty righteous, she’s better about that stuff than Flash is.”

Lisa cracked her knuckles and her lips gained a devious tilt. “Yeah, I’m going to go and talk to them - before Flash has time to say shit.”   
  
Axel laughed. “Come on, kitten,” he said and Lisa shot a glare his way at the nickname “you know Barry secretly loves us.”

Lisa scoffed. “Whatever you say, Trickster,” she said before walking away from the group and in the direction of the two freshman girls, a determined bounce to her walk.

 

* * *

 

  _Shawna_

“Shawna Baez?” a silky voice said, interrupting Shawna’s conversation with Iris, who froze at the sound. Shawna scowled and looked up, catching sight of the previous subject of her conversation.

“Why do people feel the need to say my name that way?” she asked. “You’re the third person to say it like that today.”

Lisa Snart smirked and leaned against the lunch table. “Really?” she asked. “Damn, I was hoping to be more of an original.” She winked at Shawna, who felt her cheeks heat.

“Hmm, well you’re not. Vixen and Iris both did the same.” Shawna felt Iris jerk from where she was sitting next to her, seemingly paralyzed.

Lisa shrugged and sat down across from her. “That’s too bad,” she said, a gleam in her green-blue eyes. “I’m Lisa Snart, codename Golden Glider.”

Iris perked up. “You have an alter ego name, already?” she asked. “I mean I know Barry….” she trailed off when she noticed that she had accidentally said her brother’s name. “Never mind.” She looked away.

“You’re adorable!” Lisa cooed. “Yes, I have a codename. I’m a Sophomore, sweetie. You’ll get yours - or well, choose it - at the end of this year. At the end of Sophomore year, you get to make a costume, which I’ve heard is a bunch of fun.”

Iris ducked her head and captured her lower lip between her teeth.

Lisa turned back to Shawna. “I just wanted to introduce myself to you. How do you like the school.”

Shawna blinked at her. “It’s my first day,” she said, her tone noticeably dry.

Lisa grinned. “True,” she said. “But I thought you’d at least have an opinion on the school.”

“I guess it’s fine.” Shawna shrugged. “Just another school except this one teaches me how to be a superhero.” She bared her teeth at Lisa in a grin.

Lisa winked at her again. “Better than normal high school, though.”

Shawna could feel Iris wiggling next to her and she crossed her arms over her chest. “True,” she said.

The bell rang and Lisa slowly stood up, languid as she saluted Shawna. “Well, I’ll see you around. Hope you enjoy the rest of your day.” She walked off.

Shawna turned to Iris, who was staring after Lisa with a crease in between her eyebrows. “She seemed nicer than your brother said,” Shawna offered, dragging her tongue along her lips. Iris pursed her lips, tilting her head to the side as Lisa disappeared around a corner and Shawna stood up.

“He’s not my brother. And you’re right....”

 

* * *

 

It was two months later that Shawna realized what a weird group of friends she had. She had started out with only Iris and now she had a connection to two groups that seemed to hate each other. She had become close to Iris and her friends and family. She had also grown close to Lisa and Lisa’s friends and family.

Shawna had somehow gone from something of a loner at her old school to somewhat...popular? And if she wasn’t wrong, Lisa kept flirting with her. And Iris was insisting that Lisa was in fact flirting with her. So, maybe Lisa was interested in her….

Nah.

 

* * *

 

Shawna was lounging on a couch next to Iris and Linda. Linda was draped over Iris, her face nuzzling Iris’s neck and her eyes closed. “Hey, Shawna!” a familiar voice called.

Shawna glanced up at Lisa and smiled lazily. “How’s it goin’, Lise?” she asked.

“Pretty good, cutie,” Lisa said, winking. “What about you?”   
  
Shawna shrugged. “Tired,” she said, yawning. She sat up, cracking her back and looked up at Lisa. “So, what’re you doing?”

Lisa shrugged, a nervous gesture in her case. “I...was wondering if you’d like to go out with me?”

Shawna frowned. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“Shawna, we’ve been friends for four months now. I’ve been flirting with you pretty heavily since we met and you seem to be flirting back. I need to know - would you like to go on a date with me?”

Shawna’s eyes widened and her hand flew up to cover his mouth. “Oh my god! I - I would love to?” she exclaimed with bright eyes.

Lisa grinned. “Really?” she asked.

“Yes!” Shawna nodded with a grin. “I’d love to go on a date with you, Lisa. When?”   
  
“Is - is Saturday at seven good for you?” Lisa asked, running a hand through her hair and beaming at Shawna.

“Perfect.” 

Lisa leaned forward to plant a kiss on Shawna's lips and she popped away, winking. "Nope," she said. "Not until after our date." 


End file.
